Tell Me The Truth
by Sarra-Musi
Summary: My first fiction! Muskaan is hiding something from Daya. Will she tell her BFF Tarika? Will Abhijeet help Daya figure out why Muskaan is acting weird? Or will it remain a secret? Please Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Hello Fans, this is my first FF. I hope you enjoy. This story will have Abhirika, but is mainly based on Dayuskaan.

He went pacing up back and forth in a worried tone, not knowing what the reason was. Until his best buddy came along, "Arrey Daya, ho kya gaya hai tumhe?"

"Boss pata nahi Muskaan, musay baat hi nahi karahi, bureau may be bas kam ki baat kaarti hai."

"Arrey kaam ka pressure hoga yaar, tension mat lo, sab kuch theek hojayaga. Tum to jantay ho, kay ravan itna pressure day rahai hain aaj kaal"

"I hope teri baat saach ho Abhi."

Abhijeet paat his shoulder, and left as he has a date with Tarika.

That left Daya thinking is a confused expression. "Kya karoon, phone karkay daikta hoon."

**At Muskaan's House:**

"Yeh may kya karahi hoon….Daya beechara kapse mujsay baat karney ki koshish karaha hai…akhir mai be majboor hoon" Suddenly her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID and it was Daya she took a deep breath and picked up the phone:

(Dayuskaan convo.):

Muskaan: Hello Sir!

D: Muskaan yeh sir kya laga ya rakha hai, naraz ho?

M: Nahi sir, kaam mai be formalities honay chiyi hai.

D: Tum mujh say kuch chparahi ho, any problem (Muskaan felt a pinch in her heart) mai tumari madat karunga.

M: Sir, kuch kaam agaya hai mai apsay bureau main millungyi. Bye! And she cut the call.

There Muskaan's mom was calling her.

Muskaan's Mom: Hurry up! Hummay dair hora hi ha.

M: Yes mom, par mom….

MM: Par var KUCH NAHI! Ab chalo tumhe Rahul sai milna hi ho ga, samjee.

Muskaan had no other option but to agree.

A/N: I know it's a stupid topic, but do you want me to continue? I know I left it in a suspense way, I known most of you will be thinking y is Muskaan reacting like this. I will only update if its requested. Negative and positive both Reviews are welcome. I will update soon!

-Sarra


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Hey I am back with my Chapter 2. Thank you for all your positive comments; hope you enjoy this chapter two. Also Alisha, I agree with your idea of Dayuskaan being a family, I will try to write a FF on that topic. For all: Also when you review feel free to give me your suggestions on what you want to hear, it can always help! Abhirika, is also a favourite of mine I will try to write on them. I have gotten Dareya requests, I will try to do that as well.

**Chapter Two:**

Muskaan, had taken a couple of days of to go to Dehli, to meet Rahul. Along the long drive the same words echoed in her ears, "Muskaan naraaz ho, may tumari madat karunga." All she needed now was a hug from Daya and all her stress would go away, at last Dehli approached. Main yeh nahi karsakti mainay Daya sai pyaar ka vada kiya tah.

Muskaan's POV: (1-2 years ago)

CID Bureau:

"Muskaan, aj tum maray saath sham ko waqt kuzarna chahungi?"

"Sure Sir"

"Ok, I will pick you up at 6:30 p.m."

They had an incredible time, going out for a romantic movie and a nice candle light dinner, but Daya wasn't finished.

"Muskaan, tum maray girl friend bana chahugi?"

Muskaan blushed madly and then nodded, they both hugged.

That was the day they had promised to stay together till the end.

Now:

Muskaan, had tears in her eye's no knowing how to solve this problem, but jerked out of her thoughts when her mom was yelling.

"Tyaar ho jao, Rahul ko impress karana hai na!"

Muskaan gave a fake smile, and began to get ready. She was looking stunning, but wore the stuff Daya had always liked her to wear. She was wearing a beautiful black saree. (Black is Daya's fav. Color)

When she went down, Rahul looked at her amazed and it was clearly shown that he was madly in love with her.

Rahul's Mom: Arrey wah, yeh to bohot he sundar larki hai, kuyn?"

M: Thanks Aunty

RM: Acha tum kam kya karti ho?

M: CID ki Sub-Inspecter

RM: Wow a strong women, yeh to rishta tay hai.

Muskaan's Mom: Ha mai be bohot kush hu.

Rahul was getting very annoying in Muskaans point of view, he was moving closer and closer.

Muskaan's Thought: Dill to kara hay kay yahi thappad mar du, agar Daya yahan iss waqt hota, isski to mot likhi hoti abhi tak. Mai marjaungi par Daya ko akaila nahi choroungi, may is Rahul sai shadi bilkul he nahi karungi.

But she stayed silent so her parents won't get humiliated. So she came back from Dehli.

Muskaans House:

MM: Beta tum isi week resignation letter ACP sahib for day dina.

M: Nahi mom, mai asa nahi karsakti, yeh mara career hai bohot waqt laga hai mujay iss position par pochnay kay liya, or abhi ap kayrahi hain chordo. (Trully Muskaan, never cared about her career, it was Daya who she was doing this for)

MM: Dehko, ap inta rishta aya hai…to

M: To kya? Mom, har larki ka sapna hota hai kay vo itni high position par kam karay. Ap janti bhi hai CID mein kam karna sallo saal lag ja tay hain?

MM: Bakwas band kar samji, ja apne kamre mein!

Muskaan went silently to her room and slammed the door. She was crying with her heart, Daya main kya karoon? Mein majboor hoon? Slowly she drifted into sleep.

The next day when she woke up she was about to go to the Bureau until her mom stopped her:

"Arrey beta itna tez bukhar! Aj tum bureau mat jana." And Muskaan went to her room.

Thankyou Bhagvan! Apney mari madat kardi, chalo aj to resignation nahi denay pariga, kuch sochti hoon."

Bureau:

Everyone was present, but Daya's eyes were searching for the one beautiful women of his dreams, Muskaan.

Daya: Sir Muskaan nahi ayi hai aaj, sab theek to hai na?

ACP: Ghabranay kai baat nahi hain, baaz bukhar hai, kuch dino may aaj jahi gee.

Daya: Ok sir

Daya called Muskaan:

D: Muskaan tum theek to ho, ye sab kay sai hua hai. Phir khana to nahi skip kiya hai tumnhe? Mainay kitni baar samjaya hai kay itni kaamzoori achi nahi hoti.

M: Daya Sir ap fikar mat karay mai bilkul theek hoon, bas kaal ajowgi. (She said in a teary voice, since her eyes were full of tears after hearing Daya care for her so much. However, Daya feel Muskaan is crying, so he decided not to pick on her now for calling him Sir)

D: Tum rorahi ho?

M: Nahi sir! Main rakti hoon. Bye

That left Daya thinking why is Muskaan acting this way. Ahah! Tarika ko zaroor pata ho ga. Lekin ussay to us waqt pooch sakta hoon jab Abhijeet ussay do minute kay liya akela choray!

Muskaans Room:

She cried harder! Bas Daya ko mai aur taqleef nahi doon gi, mjay kuch to karna hi ho ga. Until she came in previous thoughts: Naraaz ho?

POV:

D: Musi ap kya maira naam itna bura hai kay tumnai mujay Sir bhi bolana hai.

M: Nahi vo…

D: (Interrupting) Bas! Mai tumamy mam bolounga

M: Acha mujay?

D: Ha tumhe! Proof chiya hai na to ek minute?

Daya-Vivek:

Daya: Tumne file complete Karli?

Vivek: Vo to apnay Muskaan ko day di thin na?

Daya: Tumara matlab mam.

Vivek: Mam?

Muskaan: Arrey nahi Daya Mazak karaha hai.

Daya: Dehka mai Koch bhi karsak ta hoon.

Muskaan: Fine DAYA! Happy?

Present:

She had a teary smile on her face.

A/N: How was this chapter? What would you fans like to hear? Let me know! Negative and Positive comments welcome. Btw, once again thankyou for all your warm wishes to FF.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I am very happy that many of you are enjoying my Fan Fiction! I hope that continues after as well! I may not be able to update sooner, because I am going on a trip, to meet my family for my birthday! My birthday is on December 14, so I will be busy! But will update soon!

Daya, was extremely shocked because it was usually him who helped Muskaan calm down. But he couldn't wait anymore he just rushed off to the Forensic Lab.

IN THE FORENSIC LAB:

Tarika: Abhijeet, Salunkhe Sir nahi hai iska yai matlab nahi hai kay tum maray peehchay ow.

Abhijeet: Tarika Ji itna acha mauka hai to…

Tarika: To Kya! Pagal kardiya hai! Please bohot kaam hai.

Daya: Abhijeet ko nikal sakti ho, par mujay nahi! Mera bohot zaruri kaam hai.

T: Accha kya kaam hai

A: Oh! To Daya ko nahi par mujay…

D: Please Muskaan kay baray mai, Abhijeet left as he knew it was a serious matter

T: Daya, Muskaan ko kya hua hai! I mean everything's alright na?

D: Who to may tumsay poohchnay aya hoon, and Daya explains the whole story.

T: Oh I see...….theek hai. Main aaj usay milnay jati hoon

D: Thank you so much! Please mujay batana agar kuch problem ho to.

T: Sure

MUSKAANS HOUSE:

Muskaan was busy thinking, while someone rang the door bell. Muskaan's mom answered:

MM: Tarika beta, ajaow ander, kafi din hogay hai tumhe yahan ay vay

T: Ji bohot kaam hay aaj kal. Waisey aj Muskaan nahi ayi?

MM: Ussay bokhar hogaya hogay. Shait takh havart say, vo hum Dehli gay thay.

T: Dehli?

MM: Haan! Usnay tumhe pataya nahi kya? Muskaan kay shadi kay liyay gay thai hum, or rishi tay hogaya!

T: Oh, congrats! Muskaan is in her room right?

MM: Yes

Tarika knew exactly what was going on now, and she knew why she was reacting, Muskaan really loved Daya. But Tarika went offe to talk to her.

T: Hey Musi!

M: Hi Taaru

T: Tabiyat kay si hai abhi?

M: Better, thankyou!

T: Dheko Muskaan, may janti hoon sab kya hora hai, shaadi… Um… mujay lagta hai kay tumay Daya sai baat karni chia hai, he will support you!

M: Support ky baat nahi hai, I don't need support I need Daya, I love him! I cant marry Rahul!

T: Tarika felt bad, she knew if she was in her place she would do anything fro Abhijeet. Acha tum bas ek dafa Daya ko bata do na, beechara bohot paray shaan hai.

M: Muskaan felt bad that she was giving Daya so much pain, but decided to agree with Tarika. Theek hai, par uska reaction?

T: How about I tell him first?

M: OK J

And Tarika left. She called Daya right away.

D: Haan Tarika kya hua!

T: Daya vo…..

D: VO KYA!

T: Muskaan ki shadi zabardasiti hora hi hai

D: Kya! Or usnay mujay bataya bhi nahi!

T: Daya she doesn't want to give you any pain, instead she wants to marry you she loves you a lot, please try to understand! Please do something before it is too late, Muskaan doesn't want to marry Rahul at all!

D: Daya just ended the call.

Daya quickly sat in his Quails and sped off.

A/N: So how was this chapter, negative and positive reviews are welcome! Where has our Daya gone? Is he mad? Or will he help Muskaan? Suggestions are welcome! J Again I will try to update soon….so enjoy till then! J


	4. Chapter 4

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: THIS IS NOT A UPDATE! Thanks for reviewing, and your birthday wishes. There are not a lot of reviews, so I may not continue this story anymore, since there are not enough reviews or fans, so I am starting to feel not many people like my story. But most people prefer Abhirika, and most people don't like this since it has Dayuskaan and most want Dareya. Well if that is the case, then I am sorry to say but I believe Muskaan should be treated fairly. I like Shreya, and will write on her but I don't like people going against certain people for no big reason. I think everyone should be treated fairly. I am not going against anyone or anything. I hope you understand. And thanks for the people who choose to treat everyone fairly. If you don't want to read this story anymore if you hate Muskaan, then I have no big problem. There are many Shreya stories on this archive that you can read. I personally don't care except for the fact of hating people for no big reason. I believe in fairness, if you have a problem then I am sorry you can treat people unfairly. But don't do it with me. I am hurt, and don't like the way some of you are sending me PM's that I am mean and horrible just because I wrote on Muskaan. I like every officer, no matter how they react because they are a part of CID. Hope you all understand. For fans, who like this I may update this.


	5. Chapter 5

Tell Me the Truth :D

A/N: I am sorry this is not an update. But I am letting you know that I will continue this story. I am sorry before maybe I was to upset but now I realize there are more lovers than haters. Please forgive me. I promise next update tomorrow! Again thanks a lot for your support; it really means a lot to me. You changed my emotions from sad to happy! Again I am sorry, next chapter tomorrow! :D Thanks! And Shreya Lover if that's the case then don't read the story, I am not forcing you!

-Sarra


	6. Chapter 6

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Here is my promise to update. Its early I was going to update tomorrow but I was bored so I did it now. Again I am very thank-full of all my supporters. Here is the next chapter. There maybe errors since this was rushed.

Daya was speeding through the roads of Mumbai, heartbroken. It was no different than a dream for him to propose Muskaan, and now he seems all his dreams are shattered.

Daya Thinking: Zindigi itni na insaf kuyn hai? Phele baghwan nai meray ma aur baap ko lay liyah, aur ap meray Musi ko bhi laliyah. Bachpan say Mamta Foundation me raha hoon, aur jab azadi mili to lakta hai phir cage mein band ho gaya.

He was very confused on what to do and wasn't sure who's fault, at times he was mad at Muskaan for not telling him and then he realizes it's not her fault.

Muskaans House:

Kya karoon? Ek kaam karti hoon beach pay jati hoon, vahan par sakoon miliga. I hope Daya ka reaction bura nahi ho.

Daya:

Muskaan kay ghar jata hoon, usay milna hai. And he sped off there. He reached there and rang the ball, Muskaan's mom answered.

MM: Tum kon ho?

D: Senior Inspector Daya, aur Muskaan ka dost, vo ghar phar hai?

MM: Oh I see….DOST…. (Daya blused a bit) then she said nahi vo ghar par nahi hai. When she comes I will tell her to call you.

D: Ok thanks

Muskaan's Mom's thought: He is a nice polite man. He seems supporting and strong. And ofcourse he is very handsome. I wonder if there is anything beyond DOST. Muskaan never mentioned him.

Beach:

Muskaan sat infront of the relaxing waves, trying to calm herself. The chilly winds of the night soothed her. But suddenly she felt someone hit something on her head, and she fainted.

A/N: What has happened to our dear Muskaan? Sorry this is a short update, but since I have holidays from school I will update very quick. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Again, once again thanks a lot for the reviews. My updates maybe be short now, but I will try to update every day now. I tried to make this chapter long.

Shreya Lover: Please don't swear and be rude to me and other writers. I am not trying to be mean but if you don't like this fic. Then don't read it. I never forced you. If you have a problem with Muskaan then I am sorry. Please don't start challenging other writters its not polite. Please, I hope you are getting what I am trying to say.

DAYA'S HOUSE:

Kamal, hai Muskaan ka phone bhi nahi naya. Itnay arsay sai mil abhi nahin hoo. Kya karoun? Phone karoun, NAHI uski maa nai kaha tha kai vo boligi Musi ko phone karnay kay liyeh. Shahait bhool gayi ho. Par, kal bureau mai mill lunga usay. He got ready for bed, but he felt something wrong, or not right, but what?

IN A DESERTED PLACE:

Guy: Ap tum mairi hi hogi, or kisi kay bi nahi. Tum mara pyaar ho! Mai tumay kisi aur ka kaisay honay daita? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ap tum hamaisha meray samnay baithai raho gi.

Girl: Plzzzzz choro mujay. Tum kabhi bhi mear dill nahi jeet pahogay.

Guy: That's my problem, u stay put!

Girl: Koi bhi kisi ko bhi zabardatii nahi pasakta.

Bureau:

Everyone was silently doing his work, but Daya was worried. Muskaan ap that bureau kuyn nahi ayi. He thought, Until, ACP got a call.

A: Hello

MM: Hello, mai Muskaan ki ma hoon, vo khaib hai kal sai, ape please usay doonday.

A: KYA! Hum bahi atay hain.

They sped off to Muskaan's house.

Her mom was crying uncontrollably and Tasha tried to consol her, but wasn't working.

MM: Pata nahin kisis ki nazar lagaiyi hain meri beti ko, abhi to uski shaadi honay vali hai.

A: Kya shadi?

MM: Haan shadi, uska rishtia kisi Rahul naam kay larkay sai hogaya. Par pata nahi Muskaan kabhi khoosh to nahi dikhi.

A: ACP, understood the problem before that Muskaan wanted to marry Daya but kept silent. He spoke: Apney poocha nahi?

MM: Poochay par usnay kha theek hai, par vo CID nahi chornay chatithi.

Daya felt like crying inside, because he understood why is Musi didn't want to leave CID and he couldn't help it anymore. He spoke: Sir main Muskaan ka karma ki talaashi layta hoon, shahait kuch surag mill jaye.

A: Theek hai

MUSKAAN'S ROOM:

Daya looked carefully, not to miss anything in her room, until he found a diary.

He scanned through it until he encountered a page.

Your crush: Senior Inspector Daya

A picture of your crush: (Imagine a pic of Daya sir)

Nickname: Mota Jhalla

Would you like to marry him? Yes that's my biggest dream!

Daya cried looking at that, and now he even had proof that Muskaan is forced, and truly want to marry Daya. He kept flipping until he met another page.

Whats one thing you are mad at your parents for: Making me marry a guy named Rahul

Why: I love Daya, and want to marry him and I know he loves me.

Daya again had tears but tried to be strong, he kept this in the evidence bag. He had to show ACP sir, but that meant Muskaan's mom will figure out as well. But he had to do it for his Musi. He went downstairs.

D: Sir, yeh dikiyeh Muskaan ki shaadi zabardasti karayi ja rahi thi.

A: Dekho, apki beto kuch nahi thi

MM: Kya! Matlab Daya aur Muskaan ek doosarai sai pyaar kartai hain? Kaash mujay pata hota. Please bas meri beti kho doond lay.

A: Wiasey yeh Rahul kahan raihtahay?

MM: Dehli

A: Daya Tasha aur Vivek is Rahul ka pata logaow.

ALL: YES SIR!

DEHLI:

Daya was driving, and the two love birds were sitting at the back.

D: Abbhey, mai bhi yahan hoon jab tom dono ki shadi hogay to phir raat ko accha romance karan. Ab hum duty pai hain.

V: Par sir ape bhi harvakt Muskaan sai flirt karatay hain duty par….and he stopped

T: Tahsa understood and said, haan sir Vivek Mazak kara hain. Ape apna mood kharab mat kijai, hum Muskaan ko thoond lay gain.

D: Mujay pura yakeen hai Tasha.

Once they reached Dehli they figured Rahul was missing. So they decided to trace his phone.

Deserted Place:

Through the window the three officers can see Muskaan being tied up to a chair, but also see no other than Rahul as the kidnapper. And they storm inside.

Rahul quickly hold Muskaan and places a knifeon her neck and says: Dhoor raho, yeh siraf meri hai! MERI! DAYA YEH TUMARI NAHI HOSAKTI! AHAHHAHA. Agi barai to marda longa.

D: Pyaar karnay walo ko inti asani sai nahi marsaktay, and he shot Rahuls arm.

D: Tasha and Vivek isay bureau lay jao, mein to iski baat mein pooch teach karounga.

Daya quickly goes and hugs Muskaan.

M: Daya I am very so…

D: Shhhh, Muskaan mujay sap pata chal gaya hain, ap tumari shaadi Rahul sai nahi jogi

M: Par mom kisi aur sai karadeegi

D: Nahi karsakti

M: Kuyn?

D: Isliey usai hamray barai mai patachalgaya.

Muskaan felt like joking so she said: To, mai tumsay shadi nahi karna chati.

D: Accha?

M: Haan, koi jahale sai juyn shadi karaiga

D: To phir is dairy mein, kisnay likha hai kay vo Senior Inspector Daya sai pyaar karti hai?

M: Tumnay meri diary pari hai! How dare you,a nd she chased him around. Punching him.

A/N: At last dayuskaan have reunited, I got some requests on making then a couple, honeymoon, and family things I try to do that. But I promise, from the next chapter there marriage arrangement will start! Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Back with the next chapter! This is the chapter when Muskaan gets proposed from Daya! :D

DESERTED PLACE:

After Muskaan, was done punching Daya. He said:

D: Chalo Musi chaley?

M: Kahan, mainey ghar nahi jana

D: Kyun tumay aram, karna parega, abhi…

M: Inturupting….Nahi I am fine, lunch kartay hai

Daya knew Muskaam was never going to agree, and she needed rest so he carried her in bridal style into his Qualis.

During the Drive Way:

Muskaan was mad at Daya for taking her home, so she was not talking to him at all.

D: Abhi itna gussa bi nahi ho, abhi bohot kuch baki hai.

M: Kya matlab?

D: Kaal pata chal jayega. Tum meray sat kal dinner pe jao.

M: Fine

And after a long drive Muskaan was home.

AT HER HOUSE:

MM: Acha ghar kaisey ponchi?

M: Daya nai choda

MM: Acha…Acha…..vo hi na jo….

M: Mom please you know now

MM: To ape me tairi shadi isi hi karoungi.

Muskaan had a huge smile on her face, and hugged her mom.

BUREAU:

Even though it was late and no one was there, Daya had some serious work to do with Rahul. (all of you can guess that! :P) After beating him up for a long time Daya says:

"PATO, KUYN MUSKAAN KAY SAAT AISA KIYA? TUM TO USAY PYAAR KARTAY THAT NA?"

R: Vo mujay shak tha kay vo mussay pyaar nahi karti, aur agar vo baat uskay parents ko pata chaljati to vo apne beti ki shaadi musay nahi karatay.

D: Kisi ko zabardaasti nahi pasaktay. SAMJAY. Tumay so sakt saza hogi, vo bhi meri zaraf say.

Daya at that time was fuming in anger and just felt to squeeze his neck and murder him until his best buddy called

D: Haan Abhijeet?

A: Kya baat hai bhai, suna hai kay ab teri Muskaan sai shaadi hogi, ussay propose karday yaar!

D: Haan boss, teri baat saach thi. May nay ussay kaal dinner kay lee bulayah hai, aur usay propose bhi kardoonga.

A: Chaal goodnight! Kall milingay

D: Theek hay goodnight

BUREAU:

Everyone was busy working but Daya's eyes were focused on to one girl, but he was nervous. Even though he knew Muskaan will accept his proposal, but he still had some fear inside.

Muskaan noticed him staring at her, and thought: Yeh jahalla kabhi nahi sudraiga!

EVENING AT MUSKAAN'S HOUSE:

Muskaan was debating on what to wear until she spotted a nice black dress, and chose that she quickly got dressed and curled her hair.

DAYA'S HOUSE:

Here our Daya knew what to wear but was very nervous, he didn't know what to say or how to react. He was planning and planning until a thought approached is mind. He took the ring he bought and sat in his Quails.

AT THE RESTAURANT:

He booked a table for two on a roof of a restaurant and the table was nicely decorated. The bright moonlight was shining brightly providing light. Muskaan was impressed looking at Daya's preparations, and was happy. She admired the heart candle with had D and M carved on it. She knew exactly where Daya was heading off too.

D: Muskaan mujay tumsay kuch bolna hai

M: Excitedly: Haan bolo!

D: Vo….um….actaully….

M: Abbey, jahalla mein vo….um…actually ki zaban nahi understand karti.

D: Nahi, actually

M: Actually?...

Daya got up sat on his knees, and held out the diamond ring and said: Muskaan yeh baat mein tumay, patanay kay liyeh bohot tarsa hoon. Pichlay 2 saal say mein tumay yeh baat nahi kaypaya hoon, aur jab tum musay chand din kay liyeh baat nahi karahi thi mein tumay bohot miss kara ha tah. Isliey aaj jo may tumay kaina chata hoon, vo mujay tumsay kabhi bhi door nahi lay jasakti.

So Miss Muskaan Gupta, aape is jhalla kay saat raina chahengi?

A/N: Sorry I updated after a couple of days, but how was this chapter. Negative and Positive comments are welcomed! Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, here is chapter….oops forgot the chapter number! :P Anyways here is the next chapter!

M: Daya, vo…ummm….actually

D: Musi, yaar ap tumnay bhi yeh shoro kardiya hai?

M: Arrey Mazak karahi thi, ap pata challa? Jab mai tumarai mou say kuch suna charahi thi, to vo…umm…actually shuru hogaya.

D: Ape jaldi response bhi kardo ap apnay jhala ko kab tak aisay position pay rakho ge?

M: Sochnay do….

D: Musiiiiiiiii

M: Yes, I will marry you! :D

D: Daya was on cloud nine and he couldn't explain how happy he was!

Muskaan saw this and decided to irritate him any second. Daya vaisey tumara karma bohot boring hai. Ab jo maira karma hocho gaya hai to..

D: Interupting….: Hum dono ka karma hai!

M: To, main ape redesign karungi. Pink wall paper, a cute bed sheet, posters

D: Yes mam, sadly

Muskaan saw this and said arrey mai Mazak karahi hoon, waisey agar tumay ko farq nahi hai, to mai

D: Nahi!

Muskaan smiled. Acha baba, Mazak karahi hoon! After eating the headed towards home.

During the drive way:

D: Waisey tumarhi mom is rishta sai kush hai na?

M: Haan bohot kush hai, tum fiqar mat karo.

D: Agar usnay apna plan badal diya hai to?

M: Aissey kuch bhi nahi hoga. You just relax.

Both were having a unique kind of happiness inside of them, and were dying to tell the others.

MUSKAANS HOME:

M: Mom, mom!

MM: Arrey kya huwa hai beta?

M: Mom Daya nai mujay propose kiya hai. Aur mainey haan kaydiya hai, agar ape ko koi aitraraaz nahi ho to kya mein Daya sai shaadi karsakti hoon.

MM: Tumarhi kushi, meri kushi hai. Waisey bhi Daya bohot accha larka hai. Pata nahi mein tumrahi kis jahal sai phele shaadi karani vali thi, uss Rahul sai.

Muskaan murmured to herself: Mom yeh Daya bhi jahal hai

MM: Kuch kaha

M: Nahi mom

BUREAU:

Daya wanted to tell Abhijeet and everyone else, but he wanted to wait until Muskaan came. Finally, she arrived.

D: Hi Musi, ya phir future Mrs. Daya

M: Dayaaaaaa…..

Abhijeet heard some and said, kya Mrs. Daya? Iska, matlab…..

D: Haan boss mainey Muskaan ko propose kardiya hai, aur usnay haan kaydiya hai!

Everyone heard and were very happy for Dayuskaan. Tasha and Kajal hugged Muskaan, until Freddy arrived.

F: Kya mairi bina party?

Tasha: Arrey Freddy sir party to ab shuru hogi!

F: Kya matlab?

Vivek: Daya Sir aur Muskaan ki shaadi hai.

F: Kyaaaa! Bohtot Mubarak ko sir!

D: Thanks Freddy!

Until ACP came, itna kushi ki kya baat hai.

D: Lo ap ravan ki kami thi

Muskaan and Abhijeet heard this and smirked.

A: Areey rav…mera matlab sir, Daya aur Muskaan ki shaadi horahi hai sir!

ACP: Kya, arrey vah!

So what are you all doing here now? Lets go! Shaadi ki shopping kay lee yeh challey! Tasha and Kajal got very excited hearing shopping!

Daya was planning to sit with Muskaan during the drive, but when you have a friend like Abhijeet who is willing to pull your leg any second that is impossible. Poor Daya couldn't even sit in the same vechical as Muskaan.

Daya's thought: Arrey Abhijeet khel to abhi shuru hoya hai, jab teri or Taika ki bari ayegi to phir dekhna!

While shopping Muskaan got a text from Daya:

Mujay paanch minute mein, third floor pay, girls washroom kay samnay milna.

After reading this Muskaan blushed madly, Tasha noticed this and said:

Arrey, rang laal kuyn hora hai? Vo bhi text message kay baat.

Tarika: Haan Tasha zaroor Daya ko hoga na?

Kajal: Haan bilkul

Muskaan: Arrey meray dost hoy a dushman? Vaisey mein abhi aati hoon washroom jana hai, she started heading the opposite way.

Tarika: Muskaan washroom idhar hai.

Muskaan: . Nahi vo mein third floor wakey pay jarahi hoon.

Three Girls: Oooohooooo

M: Aisey kuch nahi hai

Kajal: To phir?

M: Vo upar ek aur dukaan hai, socha udar bhi chakar laga loongi, aur washroom bhi use karlongi.

But her three friends were not cooperative and were annoying her on purpose. Until Muskaan just ran blushing beautifully. But her beautiful face turned itno a mad one. Daya kay bachay, ape mein tumay tang karongi!

INFRONT OF THE WASHROOM:

D: Hi Musi

M: Kya hai, tumay pat abhi hai kay tumnay kya kiya hai?

D: Kya?

M: Wow ab tumay pat abhi nahi! Daya, you don't even realize what you did

D: Innocently; nahi?

That got Muskaan mad, she wasn't mad for what Daya did but for he didn't accept his mistake. She walked away in anger.

Poor Daya was left back, confused what he did.

A/N: Daya had ran himself into trouble. How will he convince Muskaan? Will this interfere between their marriage? Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Only four reviews on Chapter 9? I am not sure if people are liking this story anymore, if not please let me know so I will stop writing on this story. Since it does take time and I should be studying for exams. Anyways here is chapter 10.

Muskaan just gave Daya a glare and walked away in anger.

D: Mainey kya kiya? He just walked back to the store with a confused expression.

BOYS STORE:

Abhijeet noticed Daya's mood off and asked him what was curious.

A: Kya huwa bhai? Washroom say ayiho to chera otargaya hai.

D: Nahi bas aisey hi

A: Aisey hi? Arrey dulla miya, bas ap muskurao bhi

Daya gave a fake smile and continued the shopping.

GIRLS STORE:

Muskaan stormed in and the three girls were confused.

Tasha: Kya huwa?

Kajal: Lakta hai Daya sir sai chagra huwa hai

Tarika: Yaar Musi, hamesha uss beecharay sai larai karti ho

Muskaan: Tum loko ko kya hai, yeh chagra bhi tum loko ki vajasay huwa hai, nahi tum lok mujay chertay na hi mujay gussa ata.

Muskaan then left to give Daya her apology and asked Daya to meet her at the same place the fight happened.

Daya looking with guilt and said: Sorry Musi, vo…..

Muskaan interrupting: Tu vaki hi jhalla hai, sorry mujay kaina chiya hai or tum kay rahai ho? Actually I am sorry, tumarhi koyi khalti nahi hai.

Daya smiled and leaned in to kiss her until, his phone rang. The caller ID showed ACP Pradyuman.

D: Raven hamaysha ghalat waqt par phone karta hai.

Muskaan gliggled and then escaped his arms

D: Yes sir?

ACP: Daya kaha ho? Itni shopping baki hai. Phele washroom aur ap phir kahi ghayab.

D: Nahi sir vo

Abhijeet who overheard and said in a loud voice, "Arrey sir zaroor Muskaan kay saat hoga.

D: Abhijeet kya khai rahai ho, pait kharab hogaya, to

A: To Muskaan kay bas chalay gay

ACP: Tum dono bas karo, aur Daya chaldi ajana.

D: Yes sir

A/N: Again please let me know if you don't like it. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Really means a lot to me so thank you a lot!

BOYS STORE:

A: Pait theek hogaya?

D: Abhijeeeeeeeet

ACP: Tum dono kabhi bhi nahi sudrogay.

Anyways, the boys and girls continued their shopping.

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER:

The marriage hall was decorated beautifully and everyone was excited, for this big day.

Daya was sat on the mandup looking dashing in his shairvani, not to far later Muskaan was brought down, in a beautiful red bridal dress. (Sorry I cant really explain Indian marriages, since I live in Canada and I never went to one.)

After some time the 7 phairai began. After the marriage was done they got blessing from their seniors. Abhijeet gave Daya a big hug.

A: Congrats yaar

D: Thanks, waisey tumhare baari ani wali hai

A: Dayaaaaaaaaa

All enjoyed the marriage until Abhijeet pulled Daya off to the side.

A: Lo ap sab jarahai hai, aur tum aur Muskaan ko akayla chordaingai

D: Abhijeet kyun mujhay tang kartai ho

A: Arrey, bas aisi hi karaha hoon. (He has a sly smile on his face, since he had adjusted a camera in his room)

DAYA'S ROOM:

Muskaan was sitting on the beautiful bed that was decorated with flowers, wonderfully. Daya walked in and Muskaan lowered her gaze, Daya smilled and locked the door and moved close to Muskaan. Muskaan's heart beat increased. Daya looked at her sweet face with love and care and gently kissed her cheeks and then lips. Muskaan moved back and Daya pinned her to the wall. He kissed her neck, and then lips. Muskaan replied with the same love and care.

D: Dar lagraha hai

M: N…na…nahi

D: Kya mein jin lakta hoon?

M: Haan!

D: Accha?

Muskaan hugged Daya, and Daya lifted her and placed her on the bed, and lay down with her. Eventually both drifted into deep sleep.

Daya woke up and Muskaan was on him, he smilled and tried to gently lift her without disturbing her. When he came back from the washroom Muskaan was up and madly staring at something.

D: Kya huwa Musi

M: VO DEKHO!

Daya was mad: Iss Abhijeet ko to main dekhlounga, uski itni himat

M: Waisey tum gussay bohot handsome lagtai ho

D: Accha, aur tum sharmatay vai

Muskaan blushed.

D: Dekho phir sharma rahi ho.

M: Vaisey Daya abhi gifts dekhai?

D: Sure they both headed downstairs, and began opening their gifts. On one gift Daya, had a huge smile on his face.

M: Kya huwa, tina has kyun rahai ho, kushi ki kya bat hai.

Daya handed it over to Muskaan, and she squeled with joy.

M: OMG OMG OMG! This is the best gift ever. A honeymoon package!

A/N: Sorry for the short and late updates. I have exams soon so I am busy. And sorry I suck at writing romance. Where do you guys ant dayuskaan to go? Please please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: Thanks 4 ur review guys! Here is the next chapter. Sorryyyyy its very very very short!

M: Wow, ACP sir is awesome! We are going to France. This is awesome.

D: Kya France, kya jaga chuni hai ravan nai.

M: Jhalla, itna accha gift diya hai aur fir bhi tum unnay ravan bularahai ho?

D: This is just the honeymoon part Musi, once we get back to the bureau I can flirt with you anymore.

M: And I am not intrested listening to you "Musi this and Musi that, Sweetheart this and Sweetheart that," Waisey ap to mai tumari hoon.

D: Maloom hai. Aur honeymoon mai to tum pura din mairi ho

M: Vey bad, mota!

D: Waisey tickets kap kay hai.

M: Tomorrow!

D: Chalo packing karay?

M: Sure

They were packing very excitingly.

M: Waisey humay ACP sir ko thankyou bolna chiya hai.

D: Haan waisey theek karahi hoon

M: Maloom hai, I am always right

Daya called up ACP.

ACP: Haan Daya kya haal hai?

D: Theek hu sir, waisey bohaut thankyou apka gift mujhay aur Muskaan ko bohaut pasand aya hai

ACP: Pata tha, ape chalai jana apnay biwi kay satt. Enjoy karna.

D: Okay sir, bye

ACP: Bye

Plane:

It was very early and Muskaan was sleepy but Daya couldn't sleep with so much excitement. Muskaan rested her head on Daya's cheast and closed her eyes.

M: Mujhay uta dai nai jab flight khatam

D: Sure, sleep well sweetheart

FRANCE:

They got off the plane and were welcomed by a huge banner saying Bienvenue en France

M : We are so seeing the Eiffel Tower

Daya smiled, since he was awaiting for something else.

M : Haas kyun rahai ho ?

D : Kyun mam, hasna mana hai

Muskaan sensed something but wasn't quite sure what.

They reached their five star hotel and met a lady at the front :

Lady : Bienvenue ici vous souhaitons un excellent séjour avec nous s'il ya quelque chose besoin faites-le nous savoir. Vous êtes tous les deux en effet un beau couple. Et bien sûr il ya de nombreuses attractions sympas à Paris et vous pouvez toujours juste ramasser une brochure pour vous aider le long du chemin. Paris est une grande ville donc toujours garder cette carte avec vous et nous fournissons les trois repas ici: Petit déjeuner, déjeuner, dîner les temps seront fournis plus tard à vous donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Donc, si vous couple doux avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Muskaan and Daya looked at each other so confused since none of them knew French. However Muskaan knew some and managed to ask is someone here speaks english. After them getting their problem solved they headed towards the bedroom. Daya put their luggage aside and laided Muskaan on the bed. He crouched over her and asked

D : Kya soch rahi ho ?

M : That why are you bitting your bottom lip.

Daya blushed since he wanted to give Muskaan a sweet kiss on the lips but he was shy, even though he has probably kissed her a lot but never on a honey moon.

But he gathered courage and leaned in and was about to kiss her right on the lips until a knock was heard on the door and room service was heard.

D : Dil to kara ha hai kai yahi gardan mordo

Muskaan laughed hard and Daya proceed towards the door.

Man : Here are the timmings for the meals, dinner is in a couple of hours sir.

D : Thankyou. Daya saw the DO NOT DISTURB sign and out it on the door. He shot a glance toward Muskaan and she blushed. He then went towards here until she hit the wall.

D : Aaj ka din tum mairi ho

A/N : Sorryyyyy its veryyyyyy short and you wanted romance, but next chapter will have a lot of romance. Pakka promise ! Again I am very sorry, but because of that I will TRY update quicker…depending on the number or review. Keep reviewing !


	13. Chapter 13

Tell Me the Truth

A/N: I promised some romance since many of you have requested it. I seriously FAIL at writing romance so I tried my best but I am totally not good at it in any way. But I tried….sorry if you don't like it.

Muskaan's eyes were speaking words of fear and that fear increased as Daya approached with his footstep leading her to hit the wall. As soon as Muskaan was touching the wall Daya leaned his body on Muskaan's leaving no space at all and roughly kissed her neck. After he put his arms on both sides of her head and kissed her eyes leading to her nose, cheeks and then lips. Muskaan ruffled his hair and pressed her nails in Daya's back. Daya held his wife from her waist tightly and Muskaan wrapped her legs around Daya's back. And Daya kissed her neck dragging his kiss all the way down. He swinged her around and laid her on the bed. Daya crouched over her and kissed her lips and Muskaan replied to all his kisses in one long kiss when they both left each other for some air Daya spun her over. Muskaan leaned in to kiss Daya's forehead then her straight long hair came in covering them both and interrupting her kiss. Daya then unzipped the zipper of Muskaans dress and threw it in the air. Muskaan then tried to cover herself since she was feeling uncomfortable.

D: Musi please, you don't need to hide from me at all, I love you in every way.

Muskaan after listening to Daya's words she felt way more comfortable.

Daya turned off the lamps and both drifted in to sleep.

NEXT MORNING:

Muskaan woke up and realized that Daya was on top of her she slid out and got ready for the day. She took a shower and wore a shirt that Daya had gifted her a month ago. She went over to her husband who was snoring very loud.

M: JHALLA!

D: Huh? Kya huwa he asked worriedly.

M: Dekho kya time baje hai. 10:00 a.m. now wake up! Hum honeymoon ghoomnay kay liyeh ai hai.

D: Aur romance kay lai biyeh, both blushed remembering last night.

Muskaan took a pillow and threw it at Daya and said: Very bad mota! Ape jaldi karo mujhay bhook lagi hai.

D: Wow, you have only spent 3 days with me and your getting hungry like me.

M: Excuse-me Senior Inspector Daya in case you have forgotten I don't eat every 30 minutes and I don't eat dinner either. So I should be hungry.

D: Ok ok calm down. I'll get ready any second.

M: You only have 5 minutes!

Daya sprang up from his bed and walked toward the washroom and murmmered to himself: Freddy beechara sahi kehta tha.

M: KYA KAHA!?

D: Nahi nahi kuch nahi! Mein to bas kehra tha kay Freedy beechara bohaut unlucky hai, usko itni achi biwi jo nahi mili and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

Muskaan blushed and then Daya headed off.

After 5 minutes:

D: Lo 4 minutes 46 seconds mein agaya hoon.

M: Very smart

D: I know, so now I don't have to be called Jhalla anymore right?

M: I don't think so

Daya pouted and they both headed off to the breakfast center in the hotel.

RESTAURANT:

Dayuskaan was talking and enjoying, until the waiter came.

The waiter came and smiled towards Muskaan and said: "May I take your order m'am."

Muskaan ordered her breakfast and the waiter kept staring at Muskaan.

Daya was getting mad….not ordinary mad but really mad.

Daya loudle: AHEMMMM

The waiter jerked out of "Muskaan world" and looked at Daya, he felt like escaping but luckily enough Daya held Muskaan's hand and left the restaurant.

D: Yeh apne apko samajta kya hai? Uski itni himat.

M: Daya breath, come one its okay we will go to another restaurant.

After they were done with there breakfast Muskaan wanted to go shopping so they headed towards the mall. Along the way Daya held Muskaan by her waist and kept flirting with her.

MALL:

M: Hammay team kay liyeh gifts Lainey chiyeh

D: Yeah good idea

D: Freddy kay liyeh yeh shirt acchi hai.

M: Manisha bhabhi kay liyeh yeh ring, aur Tarika can get this skirt, Tasha would love this watch, and Kajal loved wearing vests so we can buy her this.

D: Vivek always wears checkered shirts so this can be for him. Abhijeet needs a new coat, so this would be perfect along with the coat Daya bought him another shirt. Salunkhe Sir kay liyeh a nice pair of shoes.

M: Aur ACP sir?

D: Kis ravan ka naam lay liyeh

M: Come one get him a nice gift he even got us these tickets, be happy

D: Fine then a 3 piece suit can be fine.

Dayuskaan headed off to pay for the gifts.

Lady at the counter: That would be $500.00 sir

Daya felt he would get a heart attack any second and Muskaan couldn't help but to laugh at Daya's expression.

A/N: It was a shorter chapter so sorry for that. Next update is probably on Friday or Saturday. Please do review.

-Sarra


End file.
